


And Was It So Far To Fall?

by buckys_barn



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Crying, Crying Bucky Barnes, Crying During Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Love Confessions, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Non-Graphic Smut, Oral Sex, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Stucky - Freeform, Whump, blowjob, crying during blowjob, steve rogers - Freeform, stevebucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckys_barn/pseuds/buckys_barn
Summary: just some good ol' crying during sex.unbeta'd(title from The End Of Love - Florence + The Machine)





	And Was It So Far To Fall?

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky gets overwhelmed during a blowjob.

Steve always looked so beautiful as he sunk down onto his knees between Bucky’s bare thighs. It was nearly a religious experience every time it happened, Bucky watching reverently as the blond committed himself to memorizing every inch of his skin. Steve was always so gentle with him now, making sure to not push limits or do anything that could set Bucky off. His time with HYDRA had screwed him over seriously in a lot of departments, but the one in question was believing he deserved the pleasure he was getting. It was never about him when it came to HYDRA, but with Steve, he was always the main focus. It could be overwhelming at times. 

Steve’s lips were always soft and slow as they marked the skin from Bucky’s knees to his inner thigh. Nothing ever lasted long, due to the serum pumping through both of their veins, but God, Steve sure did make an effort. One that had little sounds slipping past Bucky’s lips already. Steve always wanted Bucky to be vocal, to express himself and let him know what was working for him, and what wasn’t. It was hard, at first, letting his needs be known, but it soon became easy with Steve, ever persistent as he was. 

Warm wet lips wrapped around hot skin always felt like heaven to Bucky, whether he was giving or receiving. He knew exactly how to use his mouth, and Steve did too. It was nearly sinful, how Steve was already taking him to the base just a couple strokes into it. A man with less self control would’ve already came, just from the look in Steve’s eyes as he nosed at the hairs on Bucky’s lower stomach. It was enough to make the brunet’s toes curl, and he could never get enough of it. 

He hadn’t noticed the fat tears rolling down his cheeks until Steve pulled off, a look of concern washing over his features. Bucky let out a little gasp of a sob, hands gripping the sheets a bit tighter. He didn’t want Steve to stop now, he didn’t want him to stop ever. The tears rolling down his cheeks were simply from him being overwhelmed by the whole of it. It was too much, too much but not enough, and all Bucky wanted was more. He quickly made that known with hushed begging, his voice warbling with each word. 

The blond, though still worried, reluctantly accepted Bucky at his promise that he was okay, and took him back down in one steady motion. Another sob escaped the brunet, his hand inching towards Steve’s hair. Steve noticed, and carefully wrapped his fingers around the cool metal, pulling it towards his head in a sure sign that touching was okay. Without much hesitation, Bucky’s fingers curled into the soft strands, not tugging, just grounding him as he let everything wash over him. 

It was too much, and nowhere near what he needed all at once, Steve’s hands too gentle and too rough at the same time. He didn’t know what he wanted other than Steve. Steve, always. His hands and his heart and his touch. Bucky wanted all of him in every way, and it was too much. His stomach clenched with the pressure building inside him, his free hand finding Steve’s and lacing with it tightly, holding on for dear life.

Just like that, the floodgates broke open. Tears fell faster from his eyes, and a loud sob of Steve’s name was ripped from him, his hips jerking up slightly. Either his vision went for a couple seconds, or he had blacked out entirely, because the next thing he knew he was being cradled in Steve’s strong arms. He buried his face in the crook of Steve’s neck and let himself cry, clutching tightly at the blond. It took him a good while to gather himself back into one whole person, his breath coming in short little hiccups when he’d managed to stop crying. 

Steve didn’t say a word the whole time, rubbing slow circles on Bucky’s lower back and humming soothingly to him. He didn’t expect an explanation, never did. It was a nice surprise though, when Bucky placed a single kiss on his collarbone, mumbling a quiet “I love you” before settling back into his chest, eyes closed. Steve kissed his forehead lightly and whispered it back, holding Bucky long after he had fallen asleep.


End file.
